1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to the detection of malicious computer software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software exploitation, also known as computer viruses, malware, spyware, adware, worms, and the like, is utilized by an attacker to gain access to a user's computer system in order to obtain sensitive information, monitor the activities of the user, or control the operation of the system. The exploitation often occurs when the user receives data from other parties or external systems such as while browsing the Internet or receiving email. The exploitation may take advantage of security defects in the programming of applications such as web browsers or email readers.